Clara's Empty Echo
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: Everyone knows about the heroic Clara Oswald and her echos that saved The Doctor. What if there was an echo no one knew about? One that was different from all of the Claras.
1. Chapter 1: The Small Little Town

Clara's Empty Echo

Fanfiction by: Michelle

Chapter One: The Small, Little Town

"Run you clever boy, and remember me…"

"What?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did, I heard you say something about a boy."

"No I didn't. Just, come on."

I was walking home from school with my sister that day. My life isn't the best, but I don't complain. My sister is a senior that always tells me what to do. She's been like that ever since mom and dad got divorced. Our little town never has much to eat, but we still survive. I never really talk to anyone, and I do things on my own. I maybe only sixteen but I still act like a kid.

"Michelle, come on we have homework to do!" my sister exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that! Call me Clara, it feels more fitting," I called back.

She rolled her eyes and went into the house. I sighed and followed her. I laid my book bag down, and sat on the floor. There are no chairs, only my mom's bed. We only have a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and me and my sister's room. We both started on our homework. An hour went by, and I asked my sister, "Don't you think there's more out there, Steph?"

She snapped at me, "No. This is all we have and all we'll ever have. We can't ever accomplish anything. We're stuck here. Last year of high school and still we won't get anywhere!"

I looked down, "But…What if-"

"No! There's nothing!"

"We can do things!"

"Shut up! We are doomed to fail. That's it."

I just nodded, and continued to do my homework. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my sister and she loves me. She's a wonderful person; she just gets turned down a lot. It's not uncommon either. Everyone in my town is struggling. Somehow we survive. One time I heard this guy even ate his own arm because there was no food! But that was a long time ago though.

After we finished our homework, I ran to my bed and looked at the newly arrived newspaper. I flipped to the comic section first because why not? Then I took a look at the front page, the picture caught my eye. It was him again! I quickly cut out the story and the picture. This one was tilted, "Man with Blue Box found again!" I hung it up on my wall. I was overjoyed! All over my wall were these stories about this man with a blue police box. The stories say he can disappear in the box. Some even claim that he's an alien! I just like the stories because it is something to think about. It's also quite interesting! I always look forward to finding those stories.

I went back into the living room, and my mom just walks in the door. So I exclaim, "Mom, I found one again! They saw him again!" My mom slowly nodded and sat down on her bed. Her bones slowly stiffened but she didn't complain. Then she spoke, "That's nice, Shell. Did you get everything done?" Steph then butted in and said, "Yes, mom. And she did her homework on the floor again!" Mom sighed and looked at me, "What did I tell you? The floor is too cold and isn't clean enough for you to be sitting on it! You'll be 17 soon and you still don't listen to me." I just starred at the floor.

Steph crossed her arms and sighed, "Still no dinner tonight?" Mom looked over at her, "I'm trying. You should get a job…"

"Well I can't! There are no jobs in this stupid, little town!" Steph yelled. She accidentally swung her arms and knocked down our only vase.

Mom got up and picked up the pieces, "That was worth something. You know how valuable vases are these days." We both got grounded to early bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Madman

Clara's Empty Echo

Chapter 2: Meet the Madman

The sound of my stomach growling woke me up early that morning. I put on my jacket and went outside. You could tell winter was coming because when I went outside I couldn't feel my nose or my feet. So I went to the back of the house, jumped behind the little fence, and shivered all the way to the junkyard. Once there, I glanced around to see if anyone was around. No one was around. I was lucky today. I went in for my daily hunt for scraps. Junk, junk, junk, oh and more junk. Wait…What's that over there? Whoa, could it be?! I sprinted towards it with one strand of hope. I curiously looked at the item. It was a perfectly good vase! "Mom would just love this!" I thought. I held it tight in my hands. I could feel the warmth and joy of the vase. This vase could change everything in my life. I smiled happily, and started to exit the junkyard. When I was out, the wind blew fierce so I looked around. A strange noise was heard. While I was searching for the source of the sound, I saw a police box appear in front of the fence between the junkyard. I then remembered all those newspaper stories. This was it! I held the vase tighter. I slowly started to step up to the doors. My heart thumped faster and faster as I grew nearer. As soon as I placed my hand on the door something or someone on the other side was opening it. My heart sank. I jumped back and fell to the ground. A bright green light shone onto my face. Then the light stopped and a man was staring at me. He looked confused. I soon did, too. He looked down at the ground right in front of him, looking even more confused. I was curious to why he looked down. Then I realized I wasn't holding anything. The vase had shattered. I immediately started balling my eyes out. My whole future was in that vase! The man tilted his head, and knelt down beside me. He just simply asked me, "Why are you crying?" I held a piece of the vase close to my heart. I sobbed, "I was gonna bring it home. Show my mum and…It was gonna get us stuff. A whole feast. But it's all gone now!" I cried out more. The man just patted my back and stood up. He then started to walk into the junkyard. I then was furious with him. So I ran up to him. He saw me and just smirked. He fixed his bow tie. I had so many questions to ask him but the only words that could come out of my mouth were, "Wh-what?!" He looked at me and stopped. He spoke, "Yes, I know you're very, very confused right now. Just go on and pretend nothing even happened."

So I replied, poking him hard on the back, "You broke my vase!"

"No, I did not!"

"You scared me!"

"You were in the way!"

"You have a police box!"

"Yes, yes I do."

We both walked on.

"Th-then what are you doing here?!" I asked him.

"First off, I'm The Doctor. And I don't need a reason to be here!"

"Alright, "Doctor", you owe me a vase! And what was that green light and that appearing blue box? Also, the newspapers say that you're an alien."

"The humans finally got it right. Heh. The light was my sonic screwdriver, I am an alien, and the police box is my time machine called the TARDIS."

I could only say, "Y-you're a madman…"

He replied, "I know."

He stopped in front of a big pile of junk. I tilted my head and asked, "Why are you even here?"

He picked up a cardboard box and shook it. He turned his head to me and smiled. "First off, you haven't even told me your name, silly girl. Or should I call you Rubbish Girl?"

I stomped and yelled, "VASEBREAKER!" I then crossed my arms, and sighed. He stared at me and raised his eyebrow. I looked away and finally answered, "My real name is Michelle, but I liked to be called Clara." The Doctor smiled and fixed his bow tie, "Heh, funny, that's my companion's name."

"Your who what now?"

"The girl I travel around with."

"Oh…Well, what's with being here?"

"Well, why not? Every place has a good reason to explore!"

"Besides here!"

"Oh, come on." He then put down the cardboard box.

"What are you doing?"

"Just say it's a gift from me!" He took out the weird thing he called "sonic screwdriver." He buzzed the box with it and smiled at me. He stood up and handed me the box.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Look inside it!" He replied while putting the sonic in his coat. I sighed and opened the box. My heart dropped. It was the _same _vase that broke. I looked at him. He smiled like a little kid.

"I-I…What?!" I said while holding the vase.

"Yes, you're welcome."

"H-how did you?!"

"All thanks to my sonic screwdriver!"

"I-I…" I couldn't say anymore. I put the vase carefully down, and I hugged him. He nervously hugged me back. I smiled at him. There was a moment of silence. Then he turned around and started walking away. "W-wait!" I called out. He stopped but didn't even look back.

"What is it?" He answered. I took my vase and went to him, "You can't leave me! I have so much to ask you." He fixed his bow tie and looked at me, "Alright, 'Clara', I'll let you get all your questions answered. One trip and I mean one trip!"


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Box

CEE Chp. 3

Chapter 3: Magic Box

"Really?!" I jumped in excitement. All my feelings for this strange man were finally paying off! He nodded and started walking back to that old blue police box. When we got there, I stood there dumbfounded of how that could be a time machine. The Doctor smiled at me and said, "This is the TARDIS. My TARDIS." Before he could say more I asked him, "What kind of silly name is that?" He huffed and continued, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. " He then opened the door and walked in. I blinked and walked in myself. I ran back outside out and looked at the strange box again. I ran back to The Doctor and I was totally baffled by this. The only thing I could say was, "I-I-It-it's…" He stood there, waiting for the wonderful words to come out of my mouth. I looked around, "It-It's….Amazing! You know I could fit the whole town in here! Oh, and a lot of vases, too!" The Doctor's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wh-what?! Ugh, what is with you and vases?!" He said.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "For your information, vases are worth money here! And if you didn't know, there's not much of it!" The Doctor stared at the console; he appeared to be angrily mumbling. I looked around and thought.

"Where's your friend?" I asked.

"What?" He said, looking up at me.

"You know, that girl you told me about."

"Oh yes, Clara! She was here when I stepped out of the TARDIS."

"Then where is she now? And why do you wear such a funny bow tie?"

We started walking, and he glared at me, saying, "Bow ties are cool!" I rolled my eyes, with a smile on my face. "Doctor?" An unknown voice was heard. The Doctor blinked and said, "Clara? Is that you?" As soon as he said that a woman walked up to us. She giggled, "Who else would it be?" The woman looked…Like me!


End file.
